Twisted Therapy
by The Three Mexicans
Summary: This is our first TM fic so we hope you all like! It's pretty much what the title says. The TM:B people have therapy sessions...twisted ones. Please R&R!


Author's Notes:  
  
G.D: Hello peoples! Welcome to the first fic that we, The Three Mexicans, have ever wrote together! This is something the three of us wrote on Super Bowl Sunday while we were bored, hyper, and had a little too much pina colada. ^_^!  
  
Des: Hey what's up! I'm hyper! And all I have to say is I hope you enjoy this fic!!!!!!!!!  
  
Metal Head Alex: Hi! I'm in the story. XD Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not know any of the characters mentioned in this story except ourselves. They all belong to . . .whomever it is that owns them and so does Spaghetti OH's . Uh, everyone is a little OOC but hey, what do you expect from a humor fic? So, without further adieu, here's the fic! ^_^!  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
"Twisted Therapy"  
  
By: Green Devil, Desirae (Jeff's 1 girl, and Metal Head Alex  
  
a.k.a.: The Three Mexicans  
  
"You kid near the water fountain, get your ass over to the room! It's time for your therapy session!" said a voice over the loud speaker. The kid looked up and growled then walked over to a door marked 'Therapy'.  
  
He opened the door and saw a girl looking like a psycho in a straight jacket. He just walked past her and into the next room. He saw someone pushing something into the closet hurriedly. That someone turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey kid! Want an alcoholic drink? Beverage? What ever the hell is good here?"  
  
"Umm, I don't think I'm suppose to drink alcohol."  
  
"Yeah whatever. Anyway, what's your problem? Talk to me, I'm your friend."  
  
"But, you're not my therapist."  
  
"Of course I am. I just got a make over. You like?"  
  
"...Yeah, sure, why not?"  
  
"Good. Now, my name is Mr. Alex River, but you can call me Mr. R."  
  
"Okay, Mr. R."  
  
"Alright then. What are you in for?"  
  
"Well, I --"  
  
"That's nice son. NEXT!"  
  
"WHAT? Wait! I barely started . . .Never mind! I'll go now."  
  
"Wait! . . .You want a smoke before you go?"  
  
" . . .Not really . . ."  
  
"Fine then! Leave me here all alone!"  
  
" . . .Okay!" Yellow Jacket leaves.  
  
"Next!" Alex yelled. His door opened again and in came a man named Agent Stone.  
  
"Well, hello there. My name is Mr. Alex River, but you can call me Mr. R, and how are you?"  
  
"Well doc, I'm not that good. You see--"  
  
"Well, that sucks for you! HA! Alright, your time's up! NEXT!"  
  
"But doc--"  
  
"No buts, now go!"  
  
"Freak you then!" Stone leaves.  
  
"Ah, I'm tired. Who wants next shift?" Alex asked the people who mysteriously appeared behind him.  
  
"Uh, I want to be Sweet Tooth's therapist so Desi, your turn!" another girl said.  
  
"Damn!" Desi cussed under her breath.  
  
"Is this the place for my therapy session?" a girl standing in the doorway asked. Alex and the other girl vanished leaving Desirae alone.  
  
"I guess so huh? So what's your name?"  
  
"You can call me Raven."  
  
"Well you can call me Mrs. Desirae Hardy, but Mrs. H for short."  
  
"Like I care. I don't care about anything but getting my revenge for Kelly's death."  
  
"Really? Well I don't give a damn either. NEXT!"  
  
"Huh? Aw, fuck it. I'm outta here." Raven leaves.  
  
"Bye!" As Raven left another girl walked in.  
  
"And, who are you?" Desirae asked.  
  
"The name's Bloody Mary."  
  
"Well, I'm Mrs. H. What's your problem?"  
  
"I'm looking for a man. The perfect man, who'll love me forever and ever."  
  
" . . .WOW! ME TOO!"  
  
"Then why are you MRS. H?"  
  
"I'm married?! Since when?" Takes out marriage papers. "Oh! That's how long."  
  
" . . .Uh, are you sure you're a real therapist?" Bloody Mary asked.  
  
"What?! I'm a therapist too?! Why didn't you tell me sooner! I probably could've helped that Raven person."  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Thanks for helping me. You're a real good therapist." Desirae leaves the room but comes back a second later.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot my purse." Desirae gets it and leaves again.  
  
" . . .Psycho . . ." Bloody Mary gets up and leaves.  
  
The other two 'therapists' appeared again. "Alex, go get that loser Desirae. I'll handle the next people while you do." the other girl with him said.  
  
"Alright Sam. Have fun!" Alex ran out of the room to look for Desirae.  
  
Sam sat in the big fluffy, poofy chair and sighed. "Those two idiots . . ."  
  
Just then, when she had just gotten comfortable, someone opened the door and walked in.  
  
" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .MR. GRIMM! IT'S YOU!! YAY!! Thank you God! Someone cool!"  
  
" . . .Uh . . .I'm suppose to be in a therapy session right now . . .with someone that is qualified to be a therapist . . ."  
  
"Oh, that's me!" she giggled nervously. "So um . . .what do we do now?"  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be asking me questions or something?"  
  
"Okay, here are some questions . . .Can I touch your skull? It just looks so real and cool!"  
  
". . .It is real. I ate my friend Benny and kept his skull to remember him and that fateful day."  
  
"Wow! So can I touch it?"  
  
"Well . . .you do seem to like me a lot . . .and you're way different then everyone else . . .so I say, NO!" Mr. Grimm started laughing.  
  
Sam smiled. "Really? I can? Alright!" She jumped out of her chair and onto Mr. Grimm.  
  
"Ack! Get off of me!" he yelled.  
  
"Ohhh! It's so smooth and real! I love it! Can I have it?"  
  
"WHAT?! NO!! Get away from me!" he pushed Sam off and ran out of the room.  
  
Sam sat on the floor and began to sob. "Nooo! Mr. Grimm, come back!" She cried a second longer but stopped when her door opened again. "Mr. Grimm?"  
  
"Mr. Grimm?! He was here?! Why didn't you call me?!"  
  
"Aw, it's just you Desirae. Isn't Alex looking for you?"  
  
"Alex? Who's Alex?"  
  
"Uh, your cousin..."  
  
"I have a cousin?! Dude, that's so cool! . . .Who are you?"  
  
"Aw man, have you been in my pina colada stash again?"  
  
". . .Noooo . . ." Sam stares at her. ". . .Okay! I confess! I killed the little boy next to the water fountain! It was an accident! The gun was aimed at him but I didn't know so I pulled the trigger! I didn't mean to kill him in a mean, horrible, and disgusting way! He just got on my nerves—I mean, it was an accident!"  
  
"WHAT! You killed someone?! . . .Awesome! Way to go dude!"  
  
"Thanks! Got some more pina colada?"  
  
"Not right now but when we're done here, I'll make some more."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Just then, someone burst through the door.  
  
"Alex?" Desirae asked.  
  
"Alex? I'm Sweet Tooth."  
  
"Nuh uh. We're sweet tooth."  
  
"Uh... I think I have the wrong place so I'll just kill you two and leave."  
  
"Aw, but you don't want to kill us." Sam said.  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"No. You want to be our friends."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Damn it, no I don't! DIE!" Sweet Tooth took out a knife and ran at the two.  
  
"AAALLLLEEEEEEEXXX!!!" the two girls yelled and out of nowhere, Alex appeared and deflected the knife with his head.  
  
"Huh?" Sweet Tooth questioned.  
  
"Heh heh." Alex laughed. He took the knife from the clown and through it out the window.  
  
"No more toys for you." Alex said then strapped him to a chair with its restraints.  
  
"Now stay here and be good for Sam." Alex turned to her. "I'll be back, I still have to find Desirae."  
  
"But she's right—" He left. "here . . .Loser."  
  
"So Sweet Tooth, how've you been?" Desirae asked.  
  
"Oh, just fine aside from MY HEAD BEING ON FIRE!"  
  
". . .Your head's on fire?!"  
  
"ARGH! LET ME OUTTA HERE! THESE PEOPLE ARE PYSCHOS!"  
  
"Hey! It's not nice to call people names!" Sam yelled.  
  
Sweet Tooth growled and ripped the chair from the ground then ran out of the room still strapped to it.  
  
"Come back Sweet Tooth! We haven't asked you any questions yet! Aw crap, we lost another one."  
  
"There, there Sam. It's okay, we'll get another one."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Uh . . .I'm not sure but, does it help?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well I tried."  
  
Sam sighed. "Loser."  
  
"Hey Sam, I'm back but I couldn't find Des—Never mind, I found her!"  
  
Suddenly, the closet door began to shake.  
  
"Uh oh, Spaghetti OH's!" Des sang and the door burst open.  
  
"Hey! You're the ones who knocked me out and put me in this stinkin closet! GUARDS!" The REAL therapist yelled.  
  
"Guys, I think we should go!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"There they are!" all the patients they examined earlier screamed . . .except the little boy by the water fountain . . .  
  
"AHHH!" the three 'therapists' ran to the window and jumped out.  
  
"Wait a minute. This isn't the outside!" Alex saw that they had ended up in the cafeteria instead of outside.  
  
"Aw crap." Sam said.  
  
"Look guys! Spaghetti OH's!" Desirae pointed to the cafeteria food.  
  
"No time for that! We gotta get outta here!" Sam grabbed Des and ran towards the exit. "Almost . . .there!" Alex rammed through the metal door with his head and destroyed it.  
  
"Way to go Alex!" Sam yelled and they escaped into the fresh air.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! We'll be back! We always come back! But leaving is such a bitch."  
  
They went across the street and into Desirae's house.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
A/N:  
  
G.D: So, you like? Hate? It was a piece of crap?! Yeah, it probably was . . .  
  
Des: I hope you all liked it!  
  
M.H.A: Please review! Please, I'm begging you! We don't care if it's a flame either.  
  
G.D: Well, until we come up with another way to torture anyone else, see ya and hope you liked! ^_^! 


End file.
